Beautiful
by Belle1991
Summary: Here are some one-shots about Punk and AJ. It is all about how beautiful they think each other are and their lives together.
1. Chapter 1

Here is my first fan-fiction. It is a one-shot for now. I don't know if I'm going to do a full-blown with this. I want to thank Red Foxie with helping edit these. Check out her stories. Well, here you go. Enjoy!

Beautiful

Punk's POV

"Here we are princess, our perfect spot to see the beautiful stars"

I told AJ when she kept asking where we are

"Punk, this is... this is beautiful. I've never seen these many stars in the sky."

While she is looked at the stars, I took out the supplies out of my backpack. After setting up everything, I came up behind her and hooked my arms around her.

"They are beautiful Punk and there are so many of them."

"Yup, they are, but you know what is more beautiful than them put together."

She turned around in my arms, facing me.

"I don't know is it perhaps the sexy, beautiful girl in front of you?" She asked, giving a peck on my lips.

"Nope. It's not." Waiting for a slap, I just saw her with a pouting and crossing her arms.

"It's not me! Fine! I don't care and I take that peck back."

She goes to the blanket that I set up and laid down.

I laugh "You know you're too cute, but you didn't let me finish. The thing more beautiful than the stars is my sexy, cute, beautiful girlfriend."

"You're what?"

"Yes, my girlfriend. I'm asked you to be my girlfriend." I lay next to her.

"Really, wow me. Be your girlfriend?" She pondered the thought and then hits me in the arm.

"OWW! What's that for?" While I rubbed my arm

"For make think it wasn't me. That is really mean, you jerk."

"Ah, correction, I'm a loveable jerk. Is that my yes, princess?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

She ponders it more and kept me in suspense.

"That's an absolute yes, Punky." Grabs my neck and kissed me

After we caught our breaths, "Well, I think you need to say yes like that more often." We laughed and she cuddled in my arms.

"AJ "

"Yes Punk."

"You know that no one can be my princess, but you right?"

"Yes, I know. Just got angry that's all."

She brings herself closer while I kissed the top of her head.

"AJ, tried to out cuddle me, with her hands all over my chest?"

"No." She hid her face deeply into my chest. "I would never do that. We all know that you are the only cuddle whore." She says smiled up at me.

I laughed "Ok, fine. I believe you for now. Don't you forget that I am the King of Cuddling."

She giggled, while I bring her close and squeezed her arm gently. We cuddled in each other's arms while we looked at the stars to find constellations.


	2. Chapter 2

"How was your dinner?" Punk ask when AJ arrived at the car

"It was good. We didn't argue over you, which is a breath of fresh air."

See AJ's parents more like her whole family didn't approve of Punk because of his tattoos, his straight forward attitude and most of all his straight-edge belief. They believe that it is a cover-up for getting caught doing drugs. It didn't matter to AJ because he is her friend and always happy when she is with him. So, she just keeps arguing with her family every time he would go hang out with him, called her, and even when she text him. She thought having their regular arguments is a breath of fresh air.

"Wow, really what's wrong with them? Are they OK, do we need to call a doctor?" He said with a sarcastic smile

AJ laughs "No, maybe they are just tired of getting me to stop hanging out with you every single day." Turns to him and looks into his green eyes "Nothing will stop me from being with you."

"That's good, 'cause, I couldn't imagine not hang out with you."

"Aww Punky, you are so sweet." Holds a hand to her heart

While Punk starts to drive 'He is really so beautiful. Look at him; I can spend all of my time with him. He is sweet, caring, fit, sexy, and with his tattoos he looks even sexier. But nothing compares to his green eyes, those beautiful eyes that I can just get lost into every time he looks at me. But I can't tell him that I want to be more than just his friend. I want to be his girlfriend, his wife, his everything. When these feelings came, I don't even know, but it just all came rushing through me. Those feeling kept on getting stronger and stronger every time I hang out with him. When I will tell him these feeling I will never know, but there will be that perfect moment that I will.' AJ just look over at him and let her imagination roam

"Penny for your thoughts, beautiful." Punk ask noticing AJ hasn't said anything for awhile

"Oh nothing, just thinking about our times together."

"Ah, those are some good memories. We always have fun together."

"Yea we do."

'If only you knew' Punk mumbles under his breath

Like AJ, Punk feels the same way. He wants to be AJ's everything. The way she smiles, how her body moves when she skips to him, and her pouty lips that he wanted to kiss every time he's with her. It gets harder and harder for him not kiss her right now. But, soon one moment... one perfect moment he will finally tell her everything he feels. Tell her he loves her and always be there for her no matter what. He just hopes she feels the same way.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out, just be patient ok princess."

"Ok sexy, I'll be patient for you."

They both smiled at each other. After awhile Punk looks over at her and puts his hand on hers. "Thank you." April looks at him and entangles her hand with his and kisses his tattoo knuckles "For what?" "For sticking with me, even though I can be a jerk to you sometimes." "No problem Punky, you know you are not just a normal jerk, you are my lovable jerk." AJ kisses his knuckles again.

CM Punk laughs and this time kisses her hand. "I'm happy to have met you."

They kept their hands through the whole car ride. Once in a while, they kiss each other's hand and squeeze it a little tighter.


	3. Chapter 3

In this Punk calls their little girl Punkette as a nickname. Her real name is Lily. I don't really know if this is really a one-shot because there are 3 parts to it; Punk shopping with Lily, Punk's surprise, and AJ's surprise. I am going to put it as three different chapters. This chapter is Punk shopping with Lily. Hope you enjoy.

"What do you think Punkette? Do you think mommy will love this?'' Punk asks his four-year old daughter

"Of course she will daddy, it is as beautiful as she is."

"Awww, are you just saying that so we can get some ice cream faster?" Punk question

Lily smiling her biggest innocent smile "No daddy, that's not it at all. I really think it's beautiful." While hugging her daddy "But I really want ice cream now. Can we go please?"

"Ah, you little sneak you; you are just like your mother. Giving me a hug and playing all innocent just to get what you want."

"Is that what you think I do daddy? Fine! (Pouts) I don't think that's the one. I think mommy would hate it." (Continues to pout and crosses her arms)

Punk laughs "Fine, we'll keeping looking for the perfect one that shows how beautiful mom is. It might take... all... day. "

"Daddy, NO! (Stomps her foot) I want to get ice cream now!"

"Ok, ok Punkette. Then help me find a gift for mom."

(After searching that seems like forever)

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Screaming excitedly

"What is it Punkette?" Running to her daughter

"I found the gift that is perfectly beautiful for you to give to mommy." Almost pulling Punk's arm out of its socket

"Oh really? Let's take a look." Punk glares at it and his eyes grew wide

"Don't you love it daddy?" Lily ask with a big smile on her face

"I do. It is perfect Punkette, just like you are." Punk pokes her nose

"Awww, daddy. Thank you." She gives him a hug

(On the way to the car)

"Since you did a fantastic job, let's go get some ice cream." He says carrying her to the car

"No daddy, let's give the gift to mommy now."

"Wait, before you made a fuss about getting ice cream. Now you don't want any?"

"Yup, that's right."

"Oh, you little sneak. You're up to something, what is it? He raises an eyebrow to his daughter

"Can't tell you daddy, it's a surprise."

Well, there you go. What is the surprise? Find out in the next one-shot/chapter. Please review and share this story with your friends


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next part. Punk's surprise. Enjoy. This part is pretty long. Ideas just came on coming, while I was writing. Sorry, if it is too long. Thank you for everyone who favorite, following, and review on this story. I really appreciated it. A special shout-out to RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21 for always reviewing. Enjoy.

"Mommy, we're home." Lily said while in Punk's arms

(Silence filled the house)

"Punkette, where's mommy?" Punk looking at her

"I don't know, maybe upstairs." Lily shrugging her shoulders

He put Lily down "How about you play with your toys while I look for mom?"

"Ok, daddy."

Lily ran to her toys, but watching her father arriving upstairs before meeting up with her mom

With AJ

"Hey, sweetheart." AJ says when she accompanied her.

"Hi, mommy. You all ready and set for daddy's surprise?"

While hugging her mom, Lily says "Of course."

"He doesn't know anything, right?" AJ putting her eyebrow up

"What? Of course he doesn't know. You are talking to the daughter of the 'Best In The World'. Mimicking his father's catchphrase

AJ laughs "You are such a daddy's girl." She picks her up

"And proud of it, mommy."

With Punk

"AJ. April." He looks in the bedroom "Nope, maybe she's in the bathroom." Checks in the bathroom. "Nope, where can she be? Maybe she's downstairs and didn't hear us? Yup, that's probably it." He hurries downstairs. "Punk...ette? Now, where is she? I know I left her here to play with her toys."

All of sudden he hears his own catchphrase and laughter

"Ahh!"

In the lounge

AJ and Lily start talking about the surprise and didn't hear Punk enter

"There are my two beautiful girls."

They both jump a little at the sound of his voice

"Hey, Punkers. How's your day with this little one?" She tickles her stomach

She giggles while Punk takes her from her

"Fine, she was a big help in finding the perfect gift. It's that right Punkette?"

"Right."

"A gift? Who's the gift for?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's for the most beautiful person I have ever known."

AJ eager to find out

"My mom." Punk finally says

AJ just stepping back and pouting

"What?" Looking at Lily "Did I say something wrong?"

Lily nudging him "Dad, tell her the truth. She looks so sad."

Punk putting her down and grabbing AJ's hands

"Baby... April... AJ."

"What?" Sounding pissed off

"You know that it is you. I was just playing with you. Please don't be sad. I hate it when you're sad. Please forgive me." Kisses AJ's hands with every phrase

"I don't know. Should I forgive him Lily? Looking towards her

Lily pondering for a little bit "Maybe you shouldn't mommy. I can just give you the present because I'm the one who found it, not daddy." She trying to say without laughing

Punk turning around "Wow, double teaming on me without me having another guy to be on my side." Letting go of AJ's hands

"Well, I learn from the best." Flipping part of her brown hair

"Ah, I see. Come here."

Before she can get away Punk catching her and tickling her

"Say to mommy that she should forgive me."

Lily laughing and saying in-between breaths "No... Never... Don't... Forgive him... Mommy."

"Ok then, I won't stop tickling you until you say it."

After two minutes

"Ok, mommy please forgive him... please... I can't breathe."

AJ worrying for her child health "Punk stop. I forgive you."

"Are you just saying that, so I stop tickling Punkette?"

"No, I'm not." Trying to stop Punk "I forgive you. I forgive you, baby."

"OK." He stops tickling her

She holding on to her father trying to catch her breath

"So, what's this perfect gift you've been saying?"

"Punkette, drum-roll please" Taking out the necklace

While she is making drum noises

"Close your eyes." She closes her eyes and Punk sneaks behind her and puts it around her neck "Open them."

AJ looking down to see a black and red Batman-shaped necklace

"Wow! This is beautiful. Thanks Punkers... this... this is really beautiful."

"A beautiful necklace for a beautiful wife."

AJ starting to tear-up

"Mommy, why are you crying? Don't you like it?" Lily asking feeling sad

Punk putting his arms around AJ while she is saying "No, sweetheart. I love it. These... these are happy tears."

"Oh! Well, there's still more, open it and look on the back."

AJ opening the necklace and it shows a picture of her beautiful family. Also, engrave on the back 'The Joker will always love his Harley Quinn' AJ starting to tear-up again and Punk holding her tighter while Lily joins in for a big family hug

After a few moments later, Lily letting go of her parents and AJ turning around to face Punk

"I love my beautiful gift." Kissing him on the lips

"You're welcome, April." Kissing her back on the lips

"Ewww." Lily looking disgusted "I'm out of here."

Punk and AJ both laughing

"Wait, Lily you forgetting about our surprise." AJ calling after her

She stops "Oh, right. Daddy we have a surprise for you."

Punk looking at them both confused

"What is it?"

Well, that's Punk's surprise for AJ. What is AJ's? You have to read the next one-shot to find out. Review and tell what you think. Again, I hope it is not too long. If you have any ideas on what AJ's surprise is or for what I should do next, please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the last part, AJ's surprise. Hope you like it.

Lily staying with Punk while AJ is getting ready for the surprise

"Punkette, come on tell me the secret." Punk getting anxious by the minute

"Sorry daddy, can't tell you. I kept your secret, so it is only fair for me to continue to keep mommy's secret."

"There is it again, using the two women versus one male scenario." Punk turning his back on his daughter smiling a little

"Daddy, daddy, come on, I didn't mean it that way." While pulling Punk's arm to face him.

"No, it seems to me that you love mommy more than me. That's why you won't tell me, isn't it."

"Dad, that is not true at all. I love you both the same. Maybe you don't love me enough to believe me. I'm going to tell mommy to not be giving you your surprise." Lily getting sadder by each sentence

Punk feeling so crushed at what she is saying, he finally turning back around, finding her having tears in her eyes

"Oh honey, please no crying. You know that I love you more than anything right." Punk stroking his daughter's cheek and then pulling her into a hug.

"Maybe sometimes even more then mommy." Punk whispering in her ear

"Really?" Lily looking up to her daddy while sniffing a little.

"Of course, Punkette. But don't tell mommy."

"Yea, daddy loves me more than mommy. Daddy loves me more than mommy." Lily repeating the phrase over and over again while skipping around the lounge.

Punk laughing while watching Lily skipping

"You are just like your mom, skipping all over the place."

"Of course, where do you think I get it from?"

Punk is surprise that she just said that "Well, mommy won't be happy with your attitude. You're about to get in trouble." He is about to scream for AJ, but Lily covering his mouth

"Daddy no! If you tell her that, I'm going tell her that you love me more than her."

Lily screaming her mom's name

"Mom... mom... mommy, come over here, I have something to tell you."

"Punkette don't! I'll get in trouble and I will have to sleep on the couch."

"Not my problem daddy. Mom..."

April finally arrives to see Punk and Lily's hands on each other's mouth

"What's going on here?"

April only hearing mumbling while going to Lily to remove Punk's hand

"Ok, sweetheart, what the hell is going on?"

"Well, mommy, daddy said that he..."

"...Can't wait for the surprise that you have planning for me."

Punk interrupting her and then smiling

"Well, OK. It is done. Are you ready?"

"Yup, we'll be right behind you. Lead the way."

AJ starting to leave while Punk is carrying Lily to follow her

"You win this round daddy, but I will the game. Don't you worry?"

Punk smiling at her

"You might have learned for the best, but you will never beat the best." He says tickling her stomach

In The Living Room:

"So, what is this big surprise you've got for me baby?" While putting Lily down

"Well, it a two-part surprise. Lily, are you ready?"

"Yup. I'm ready."

"This first part kind of had two parts. Here's the first part." AJ handing Punk a scrapbook

Punk beginning to open the scrapbook and then flipping through the pages

"Wow, this is our whole life, well, the important parts anyway." Punk starting to list off some of the important moments

"Yup, we are having a great life and we both think why we shouldn't document the important moments in our life."

"You see the images of you and mommy?" Punk nodded "I created those pages all by myself without any help from mommy."

"You did." Punk having a proud smile "Well, they are the most beautiful pages out of the whole book."

"Thanks daddy." Lily giving him a hug

"This is beautiful. So, mommy did the rest of it?"

"Well, not exactly. I help a little too, but she did most it."

"I see." Punk looking up at April

"So, what's the next part?" After letting go of Lily to stand by her mother again

"Well, remember the time we sang on our first date."

"Sure. What about it?" Punk flipping the pages to find the page of their first date

"Well, we are going to... don't get upset, but..." April getting more nervous with each second

"We are going to sing the song for you, daddy." Lily blurting out, covering her mouth afterwards

"What?" Punk didn't think he is hearing them correctly "Both of you are going to sing 'Never Stop by Safetysuit the Wedding version'."

"That's right, baby. We will be singing 'Never Stop'. It is our first song and our wedding song." April saying, getting nervous

"OK, can't wait. You always have a beautiful voice baby." Punk seeing her getting nervous, so he is trying to build up her confidence

"OK, here we go." April taking a breath while they start singing

_This is my love song to you_

_Let every woman know I'm yours_

_So you can fall asleep each night, babe_

_And know I'm dreaming of you more_

After a few minutes, April and Lily getting to the chorus while Punk smiling as he is watching his two beautiful girls in front of him

_I'll never stop trying_

_I'll never stop watching as you leave_

_I'll never stop losing my breath_

_Every time I see you looking back at me_

_I'll never stop holding your hand_

_I'll never stop opening your door_

_I'll never sop choosing you babe_

_I'll never get uses to you_

April starting to tear up

"It is ok baby; you don't have to sing the whole song for me." Going up to her and giving her a hug while kissing on the top of her head

"Mommy, it's OK. We can sing it again for him another time." Lily stroking her back

"OK. I'm still hoping you like it."

"I love it. Watching my two beautiful girls sing is the best surprise I'll ever going to get." Punk hugging both of them

"Wait." Lily pulling from the hug "This beats finding out that mommy is pregnant with me." Lily starting to pout and crossing her arms

"Well, the best after you're born. Come on continue this family bonding time."

"OK. I'm letting it go, for now." Lily going to continue the hug

"Just like her father, needing to know why?" April whispering to Punk

"Oh, I almost forgot the second part of the surprise." April realizing it

"OOOO, what is it? Whatever it is, I know I love it." Punk getting excited again

"Well...?" April just whispering the surprise in Punk's ear

Punk just lighting up like a Christmas tree

"Punkette, I think it is time for bed."

"Wait, why? I want to see your reaction when mom shows you the outfit."

"You let her see it. You went shopping for that with her. How could you April? She's just four." Punk in shock

"Wait... wait, hold up. She didn't come with me. I just showed her when I got home to see if it is perfect for you. I only asked her opinion."

"OK. OK. I believe you. But..." Turning to Lily "You still need to go to bed"

"What, fine. Goodnight mommy." Lily going to her and kissing her cheek

"I'll be back, baby. Don't go starting without me." Picking up Lily

"I won't." Waving at Lily and saying goodnight to Lily

Punk starting to walk when Lily is shouting

"Mommy, daddy loves me more than you. Hah, victory is mine."

Punk looking at April shocked while April is trying not to laugh

"Go, I will be waiting here until you get back."

A few moments Punk returns

"Are ready for your surprise?"

"Of course, can't wait for it."

April starting to reveal her red and black nighty from Victoria Secret

She starts with revealing her shoulders and then pauses

"What happen? What's wrong?"

"I can't seem to go any further, something is stuck."

"Well, we can't have that can we?" Punk giving her one of his evil smirks

Punk going to April and helping her undress to reveal all of her nighty

"You are so beautiful April." Punk saying while kissing every bit of skin getting expose

After Punk revealing the whole nighty, they say "Bedroom."

They both go to their bedroom and continue their wonderful day

The song Never Stop by Safetysuit has two version; the one I use and the fast one. Both are a great to listen to, check them out.

Review


	6. Chapter 6

If you don't like the pairing or the story, then don't read. I know that people have different opinions, but don't review and say that you hate the story or the pairing. Thanks for the rest of the reviews for this story. Enjoy.

"Ok, we have got the red, black, and blue paint cans, a picture of the Chicago Cubs logo and four paint bushes for the four for us." AJ listing out all the supplies they brought for painting the extra room in their house. AJ thought it is about time it is going to be use

"Sweetie, can you come here for a moment?"

Lily going to her mother from her bedroom

"Yea mom, what's up?"

"Lily, remember Uncle Colt, Uncle John, and Auntie Amy will come here to help me paint the extra empty room upstairs. "

"Yes, I remember mommy."

"While Auntie Kaitlyn will be watching over you while we are busy."

"Do I really need her to look after me? I'm a big girl now."

"I know you're a big girl. You are almost six with being a month before your birthday. Auntie Kaitlyn is just here if you are bored while we are still painting, ok."

"Ok, but mommy since it's a month before my birthday, can I have it at a park and then go to the Chicago Zoo afterwards?"

"I don't know. We'll have to talk with daddy and discuss what we are doing for your special day."

"No problem mommy. Of course I don't want to leave him out of the plans."

"Ok, go back to what you are doing and clean up your room a little before they get here, ok baby."

"Ok mommy." AJ kissing her on the cheek and Lily goes to her room

AJ starts bringing the paint cans and the other supplies upstairs to the room. After that she starts opening the cans when the doorbell rings.

"Honey, can you check who that is for me?"

"Ok mommy." She starts running downstairs and getting her little step ladder to see who it is

"Mommy, it is Uncle John. Can I open the door?"

"Lily can you please open the door? This is heavy?" John asking through the door while carrying a ladder and a box of supplies for the room

"I can't Uncle John. Mom and daddy always says to wait for her or daddy to be with me before opening the door, sorry."

"Even though, I have a present for you."

Lily pondering a bit before opening the door

"OK." Opening the door, but when she does AJ just appearing downstairs

"Lily! Didn't daddy and I tell you to not open the door until either of us is present? Hmmm." AJ raising her voice

"Well yea, but mommy, Uncle John says he has a present for me."

"Ahhh." Helping John with the box he is carrying, while he is putting the ladder down "You, you, you tricking my lovely daughter into disobeying us just because you have a gift for her. You know she loves getting gifts, just like her father." AJ poking his chest with every word

"Oww, you know how much that is hurting me. There are going to be little bruises where you poke me now." John rubbing his chest

"Well, that's what you get for tricking her."

Lily just watching and laughing a little to the scene in front of her after closing the door "So, I don't have a present?"

"Sorry Lily, I don't one for you."

After a few moments, Colt and Amy come to the door. Lily again looking through the peep hole

"Mommy, I don't think we should let these people in."

"Why, who are they?"

"They are strangers. You always say not to open the door for strangers, even though, they have gifts." Lily giving a look to John, while John just whistling his way upstairs to the room

AJ goes to the door to see who it is

"Honey, this..." AJ pausing and looking at Lily, she is going to play along "Yup, your right honey, they are strangers

"Hey, what's taking so long? April come on let us in." Colt asking through the door

"John, can you come here? I think we have strangers at the door?"

"Ok coming." John starts coming downstairs and looking through the peep hole

"Wait, they are not..." John sensing the game they are playing. He opens the door while Lily and AJ standing closely next to him

"Finally, that took forever. What the f..." Lita nudging him before continuing

"Language Colt. Remember not in front of short-stuff."

"Right, but what took so long."

Lily going closer to them "Mommy and daddy always say don't open the door for strangers."

Colt and Lita are shocked, putting a hand on their hearts

"How could you April? I thought we are closer than that." Colt saying

They all burst out laughing, while Colt and Lita having puzzling looks

"Of course, I know who you are Uncle Colt and Auntie Lita. We are just playing with you."

"What? You little monster, I'm going to get you for that. Making fun of your Uncle Colt just like your daddy does." He starts chasing Lily around the living room

"Well, he nicknames me Punkette for a reason. You didn't catch on the connection yet, Uncle Scott." While Lily is running away from him

Everyone else standing there in shock when she called Colt by his given name, Lily running to her mother after seeing Colt's face

"April move out of the way. I'm going to teach her a lesson."

"No, you can't." Stepping in front of Lily to protect her from Colt

"Why not, she needs to know."

"Because she's sorry. Isn't that right, sweetie? Say sorry to Uncle Colt. Come on, say sorry." AJ pushing Lily towards Colt

"I'm sorry, Uncle Colt. I was just making a small joke. I didn't mean for you to get mad at me. Please forgive me." Lily starts pouting and making the most adorable sad face ever. Lita starts nudging him to forgive her.

Colt starts pondering and then looks at her "Fine, ok I forgive you. You know you have the knowledge of making someone fell really bad. It's not fair. I blame both of your parents."

"Hey!" AJ crossing her arms

Finally Kaitlyn arrives and they start painting the room while Kaitlyn is keeping Lily busy

"So, does Punk know that we are painting the room with Cubs colours?"

John asking AJ while dripping his paint brush in the blue paint

"No, he just knows that the baby is a boy. He is very anxious and excited that he has a mini him around here."

"Great. Another one." Colt just mumbling to himself

"What is that Colt?" AJ questioning

"All I'm saying is that Lily is a girl version of Punk and now we are going to have a mini boy Punk too. It's not fair."

"Well, you have to deal with it Colt. On the bright side, he could be a bigger momma's boy than a mini Punk."

"Let's hope for that."

They all laugh

After a few hours, Kaitlyn taking over AJ after a half an hour into painting, realizing that the paint fumes will affect the baby. They are finally done painting and putting the supplies John brought away from the walls

"AJ, come over here and see the finished room."

AJ coming in the room with Lily, both covering their mouth with their hands

"Daddy is going to love it."

AJ tearing up a little "It is beautiful, Lily is right he will love it. Thanks guys."

An hour later Punk arrives home

"AJ, Lily I'm home." Punk calling out

Lily running up to Punk like she always does when he comes home

"Hey Punkette, did you have fun today?" He picks her up and hugging her

"Yup, Auntie Kaitlyn, Auntie Lita, Uncle Colt, and Uncle John came over and helped mommy with painting the room."

"AJ helped, she is not supposed to, the fumes." Punk getting worry

"Don't worry daddy, Auntie Kaitlyn step in after half an hour."

"Good. Are they still here?"

Before Lily can answer, Colt, Lita, Kaitlyn, and AJ coming downstairs to say hi to Punk

"Hey, guys. Thanks for helping AJ here with the painting."

"No problem. We will always help our big short-stuff over here." Lita saying to Punk

"Babe, you have to check out the room. You are going to love it." Kissing him on the lips and hugging him

"Ok, let's check it out." Putting an arm around AJ

When Punk saw the room, he is speechless. The shorter sides of the wall are red, while the long sides are black, but one of the black wall having the Chicago Cubs logo on it

"Babe, don't you love it? "AJ asking because Punk is still saying nothing

Punk putting Lily down

"I do. I love it, just like you said." Kissing on her on the lips "And I tend to repay you for it later." Punk whispering in her ear

After a few moments, they say goodbye to their friends while they are leaving and also thank them again for the room. After they left, they both put Lily asleep and went to their bedroom for some rest and relaxation


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody. Here's another one-shot for you. This idea came from RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21. She suggest this for AJ's surprise, but I though it would be better as a one-shot. Thank you again for the idea Rocky. I change the rating to M because there is some sexual matters in this one. Enjoy.

April looking at the stick again, making sure that she read it right and thinking

_How could I be...? How did this happen? Of course I know how, but he always uses protection. Maybe it broke or they forgot once. Hell, it could me more than just once. Ever since they got married, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Of course, I am happy about it, but it seems so fast. We have Lily, which we adore, but she is barely three and she is a handful just like her father. She laughs a little. How am I going to say this to Punk?_

Before she can think anymore the bathroom door room, Punk is standing in the doorway with just his basketball shorts

"Hey there beautiful, what are you doing in here?" Punks letting the words melting off his mouth

"Ummm..." Getting the test off the counter and into her make-up purse "...Just taking a breather. You know I get after we make love."

"Ohh. Maybe I will lessen the pleasure next time because you can't keep up with all of this." Punk showing off himself to her

"That is not it at all, really. I am perfectly capable to keep up the pace with your beautiful, sexy body." AJ getting a little lost at staring at his half-naked body

"AJ, AJ! Ok, do you want to put your money where your mouth is and prove it?"

"Oh, you know where I like my mouth, don't you baby. You also know it is not full of money." AJ smiling her evil smile

Punk suddenly getting harder after she said that, AJ just walk pass him to go back to the bed

"Baby, you coming or are you having second thoughts, hmmm."

Punk pulling himself out of his thoughts and walking to the bed

"Nope, no second thoughts here, but are you ready for a second round with the best in the world."

"Of course, let's get this round started." While pulling his shorts down and holding on to his almost fill-erected member

Punk starting to moan when she starting to stroke him

"Wow Punk, you're so big and stiff. Is that for me?" AJ continuing to stroke his member over and over again

"Of course, AJ you need to stop, like now." Punk moaning again

"Why? I haven't showed you where you know where I like my mouth. It is right here. I'm just getting it ready for my mouth."

"I know, but if you do that this round will finish before it is even started." Punk moaning again

"Well, not my problem." AJ letting go with her hands, but putting her mouth to replace her hand

After two hours later, Punk is on top of AJ still inside her, trying to control their breathing

"Wow, you know you are right, you can keep up with me." Punk getting some of his breath back admitting he is wrong

"I told you, so, but I feel exhausted now. How many rounds did we do?" AJ finally regaining her breath

"I don't know, maybe four or five. They were right after each other." Punk trying to move off AJ

"No, Punk, please don't move. I love having you inside me. I just want to stay like this forever." AJ moving her hand along Punk's arm

"I know baby, but we have jobs to go to, things to do, and Lily to take care of. We can't have her take care of herself. I would love to stay here inside you forever too and look at your beautiful face, but we need to work to pay for this house we are all living in." Punk stroking her face

"Ok." Sounding a little disappointed "I love you, my beautiful husband." Kissing him on the lips

"Me too, I love you, my beautiful wife." Kissing her back and finally pulling out of her

Later in the day

Punk and AJ are sitting on the couch watching TV, until AJ stands up

"Punk, I need to tell you something." AJ getting nervous to tell Punk

"What is it AJ? You know you can tell me anything." Pulling AJ into his lap and kissing her shoulder

"Ummm... remember when I was in the bathroom earlier and I said I was taking a breather."

"Yes, it wasn't the truth." Punk having an eyebrow raised

"No, no it is true. A hundred percentt true, but that wasn't the whole reason. Punk I took a test." AJ looking away from Punk

"A test, what kind of test? Is something wrong with you? Do you need a doctor, we can call one if..." Punk getting more nervous

AJ kissing Punk passionately to make him stop asking questions

"Punky no, nothing is wrong with me."

"Then, what is wrong AJ, I'm freaking out here." Pulling her closer to him

AJ taking a big breathe "Punk, you remember how happy you are about Lily coming."

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, are you going to have the same reaction again?"

"Why? No, baby you're not. OMG. That is great, we are having another baby." Punk hugging her tight and kissing every inch of her in excitement

"Punk stop, baby please stop."

"Why, do don't like it?" Punk still continuing his kisses

"I do. You know I do, but this is why we have one right know."

Punk stopping his kisses and looking at her

"Well, I'm starting early for the next one." Starting kissing her again

"Wait, this one hasn't even been born yet and you want another one?"

"Of course, baby. I know talking about a third baby before the second one is a rush, but I know we will have beautiful babies, no matter what genre they are."

"Ok, but one question?" AJ stopping Punk again

"Ok, shoot." Punk looking in her eyes

"Will you still love me if I grow like a balloon?" AJ having an eyebrow raised

"Of course I will. You are beautiful no matter what you look like. Didn't we have the same discussion when you found out about Lily? I love you then and I love you now and I will always love you for the rest of our life, ok."

"Ok, Punky. You know I will always love you for the rest of our life too." AJ hugging Punk tightly


	8. Chapter 8

Father's Day is today, so I thought I would do Father's Day theme one-shot. I don't know much about baseball or the Chicago Cubs, but I know that it is Punk's favourite. Hope you enjoy.

"Three tickets for the Chicago Cubs game please." AJ asking the Ticketmaster lady

"Where would you like them?" The lady is asking

"Ummm... sweetheart." Looking at her daughter "What's the perfect spot to watch?"

"I don't know." Shrugging her shoulders "Maybe we should have of ask daddy before coming here."

"We can't, honey. You know how daddy is. He will keep bothering us until we tell him."

"Right, I've forgot. Maybe you go ask the nice woman in front of you?"

"OK. Excuse me. Do you know the perfect place to watch this baseball game?"

"Ahh... it depends on what your situation is. Is it catching a foul ball, just to enjoy the game or to get autographs from the players?"

"Well, it's a Father's Day gift for my husband."

"And my father." Lily added "I want to get the perfect spot for him. He loves the Cubs. He is always wearing a Cubs hat."

"Well, behind home plate, you are having the best action, but the baseline on either side, give you a better chance of catching a foul ball." She is saying

"Well, I guess we will take the second row of seats at the right of the baseline." AJ finally answering after a few moments of thinking, but still a bit unsure

"OK, that will be two hundred all together."

"OK, here is two hundred, exactly."

"Thank you and here is your tickets for the game." While she handing the tickets to them

"Thank you. I thank you again for your advice in picking the seats."

"No problem. Enjoy the game and I hope you guys have a perfect Father's Day."

"Thank you. We will with these." AJ taking hold of Lily's hand while walking to the car

"So, do you think daddy will love his Father's day present?"

"I think he will mommy. He loves his Cubs and he always wants to take me to one. So, we are making his dream come true."

"Is that right, honey? Maybe we should tease him a little before giving him them." AJ pondering of a plan

"Oh no, I know that face, mommy. What are you up to? I am guessing daddy is going to get angry with us."

"Yes honey I have a plan, but no one will be mad at us OK. Daddy can take a little teasing." AJ smiling her evil smirk

"Honey, we're home." AJ yelling when they enter the house

Punk hearing her two girls and starts going downstairs

"Daddy, daddy." Lily running to Punk to give him a hug

"Hey, Punkette. Did you have a fun dad with mommy?"

"Yup, we went to so many places and had tons of fun. But now my feet hurt for having to walk for so long."

"Aww, poor Punkette. Maybe you should go inside the kitchen and I will fix you up something to eat." Punk saying while putting her down

"Yea, you're the best daddy ever." Lily turning to AJ "Did you know that daddy is the best father in the whole world?"

"No, I didn't. Thanks for telling me. Maybe I will reward the 'Mr. Best Father In The World.'" AJ smiling her evil smirk to AJ

Punk gulping at AJ suggestion

"Lily, why don't you go to the kitchen and I'll meet you there."

"OK." Running to the kitchen

"So, when does this..." Pointing to himself "... get the reward you are saying about."

"I don't know, maybe tonight or tomorrow or... in the near future, sweetie." Kissing his lips with each word and then leaving to accompany her daughter

"Hey, that's not fair." Looking at AJ going to the kitchen

"So, what are having for dinner Punkette?"

Lily pondering a bit

"How about some mashed potatoes and chicken?"

"OK, then how about you honey the..."

"With French fries." Lily blurting out, but covering her mouth again afterwards

Punk and AJ laugh

"Sorry." Lily saying while her hand still covering her mouth

"That's Ok, well, April the same for you?"

"Yup, but I want vegetables instead of French fries."

"What, vegetables instead of French fries. Why?"

"Baby, they are good for you. You really should be eating more vegetables. Honey, please cook more vegetables for you little Punkette, over here."

"No! Mommy no! I hate vegetables. I am not going to eat them." Crossing her arms

Punk facing her "Punkette, come on, how about this?" Pondering some vegetables that she will eat

"I'll only be making carrots and corn. Will you be eating that?"

"I guess." Uncrossing her arms

"Then its' settled. Mashed potatoes and chicken with French... oh, I mean carrots and corn for my two beautiful girls." Punk smirking a little

"That's not funny, daddy." Crossing her arms again

Day of the Baseball Game

Lily waking up then realizing it is the day of the baseball game. She slowly is trying to wake up her mother without her father waking up too.

'Mommy, mommy, you need to wake up, the baseball game is today." Lily nudging her mother

AJ starts opening her eyes slowly and seeing her daughter in front of her. After a while, she also realize what day is it.

"OK. I'm up, you remember the plan right?"

"Yup."

"Let's go."

They head downstairs. While downstairs, Punk is waking up to find AJ not beside him.

"She probably woke up early to make breakfast." Going to Lily's room, but she's not there either "OK, that's weird, Punkette always waits for me to wake her up. Oh, well." Smelling something heavenly downstairs

"What is that heavenly scent?" Going downstairs

"Good morning baby." Kissing AJ on the lips "And good morning to you, sweetie." Kissing her on the top of her head

"What smelling so good?"

"Bacon, pancakes, and eggs with coffee on the side."

"Hmmm, sounds delicious."

"Honey, can you get the plates?"

"Sure thing beautiful."

While his back to them, they starting to giggle a little. Punk getting the plates and seeing an envelope

"Bane, what's this?"

"I don't know, daddy. Open it." Lily trying not to laugh

Punk opening it to find Justin Beiber tickets, three to be exact

"Oh, Justin Beiber tickets."

"Yup, we are going to his concert for your Father's Day gift." They both say

"Ummm... thanks you guys. I know I will enjoy watching him with the both of you." Punk trying to smile and be excite for the concert

Lily and AJ couldn't hold in their laughter and burst out laughing. Punk getting confuse on their reaction

After a few minutes of laughing

"Daddy... those tickets... are for my friends and I remember. You even bought them for me."

"Right, of course, when is that anyways?"

"Next month." AJ saying while turning off the stove "Honey, sit down breakfast is done."

Punk goes to his seat again and then finding another envelope on his seat. He is having a shock face opening it carefully. He is shocked to find out what it is.

"Happy Father's Day." They both screaming out while hugging him afterwards

Punk is speechless holding the tickets in his hand

"What... when... did you... get these?"

"A few months ago, these are your real Father's Day gift." Punk is going to April and kissing her long and romantically. After breaking the kiss

"Dad, look again in the envelope there is something else for?" Lily telling all excited again

"There is, what it is sweetheart?" Punk looking inside the envelope again and finding a homemade card "What is...? Sweetheart, this is beautiful. When did you make?"

"At school. Do you like daddy? I put a lot of effort into and mommy said to put in the envelope for an added bonus to the tickets, well?"

"I love it Punkette. This is the best Father's Day gift I have ever gotten, thank you."

"So, that means I get two kisses and hugs for the card and helping with getting the tickets?"

"Aww, of course, you get a special kiss and hug because you are our special girl. Isn't that right hunny?"

"That's right, baby. Our special girl needs a special kiss and hug."

Punk kissing Lily's cheek and giving her a big hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. After putting her down, Punk hugging both of her beautiful girls

"Happy Father's Day again daddy. I can't wait for the game." Lily saying, hugging him tighter

At the game

They had a fantastic time. Lily with the help of Punk caught her first foul ball. She is so proud of her first baseball that Punk used his well-known name to get autographed. He also got a shout-out from one of the player's during the game. At the end of the Cubs game, Punk says

"This is the best Father's Day ever." Hugging them

Happy Father's Day to all your fathers


	9. Chapter 9

AJPunk is not the only couple I ship, but they are my OTP in WWE. You will read some of my other ships through out these one-shots. Don't be mistaken this is a AJPunk only story with a mention or little moments of my other ships.

Enjoy!

"Ready baby, they are all waiting for us." Punk calling out to AJ to hurry

"I'm coming, just getting dress." AJ calling back

"What you are wearing right now should be good enough." Punk putting his hand down his face

"Ok, if you think so." Walking out of the bathroom in just in black jeans and a black bra

"Ok, I'm ready."

"Finally!" Throwing his hands in the air, but turning to see AJ "You are not wearing just that because no one should, correction, no one will ever see how beautiful you are in that."

"Well, you said that it is good enough to wear." Crossing her arms "So, we are going now, come on." Grabbing her purse and pulling Punk's arm for them to go

"Oh, hell no, you are not going out like that. I'm not letting you."

"And how are you going to stop me." Letting go of Punk's arm and heading for the door

Punk turning her around to face him "Oh, you don't want to know." Kissing her along the neck

"Punk, we can't, they are waiting for us." While Punk is still kissing her

"Yes, we can, they can wait." Kissing her on the lips

AJ tries to pull away, but she eventually puts her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss

Downstairs

"What's taking them so long? We've been waiting for an hour?" John saying tapping his fingers on the table

"What do you think is taking them so long?" Sheamus questioning with having an arm around Kaitlyn

"Hey, that is not what they are doing? Men, I wish AJ will hurry, too much masculinity in this room." After nudging Sheamus in the stomach

"Whatever you say, Kaitlyn, you know you love it." John snickering a little

"Mostly Sheamus' masculinity, right Kaitlyn."

Sheamus looking at Kaitlyn for her answer and she is just blushing. Kaitlyn throwing a pillow to John

"I hate you John. How can you ask me that?"

Before anyone can answer back, AJ and Punk finally came downstairs hand in hand.

"Finally, you are here. I can't take another minute with these boys." Hugging AJ "Oh hi Punk." Smiling at him after hugging AJ

"Hi Kaitlyn and hi guys. Sorry we took so long; AJ couldn't find a shirt to wear."

"Of course that is the reason." John nudging Sheamus while they both smiling widly

AJ blushing while getting closer to Punk to hide her face

"Hey, hey, that did not happen. Can we just go?" Guiding everyone to leave their house

At the Mall

"Ok. AJ and I will shop by ourselves for a while, while you guys do whatever you do." Kaitlyn saying dragging AJ away from Punk

"Kaitlyn, you can't just bark orders like that." Punk getting upset

"Punk, it's ok. We'll meet in an hour ok." Kissing him on the lips "I will see you later Punky." AJ pecking him

"Ok, one hour. You have got one hour Kaitlyn to catch up" Punk calling after them

"Ok, daddy we will." Kaitlyn calling back

"Fella, come on we can finally have guy time while they are gone." Sheamus saying while putting an arm around Punk

"Sheamus is right. You are always with AJ, there's no guy time with you anymore."

"Fine, but when you guys get in a relationship like us, you will know what I'm talking about."

"Whatever man, time is wasting." John tapping his wrist

An hour later

"Can't believe how much we spend today." Kaitlyn saying to AJ while holding their bags

"Yeah, I know. My arms are getting tired of carrying these bags."

"I know what you mean, these bags are heavy." Kaitlyn looking at her watch "It's five; let's catch up with the guys."

"You are just in a hurry, so they can carry you bags, isn't it?"

"You know me so well, April. Let's go find them.

"Hey Punky, Sheamus, and John, how did your guy bonding go?" AJ putting her bags down with Kaitlyn behind her

"It went great, baby. We had loads of bonding time." Putting his arms around her waist

"Did you have fun too with Kaitlyn?" Punk asking while Sheamus is helping Kaitlyn with her bags "You guys sure bought a lot of stuff."

"We did, right Kaitlyn." Looking at her

"We should did, but our arms are killing us. AJ, Sheamus and I are going to head to the car to put these bags away."

"Ok, we will meet you there. Punky, can you help me with my bags?" Giving him a peck on the lips

"Sure I can no problem beautiful. If and only if you can have a fashion show for me when we get home?"

"What makes you think I only clothes in these bags?"

"I don't know, but I know you will think of some way to show off the non-clothes you bought."

"You know what, you got a deal Punk. You just be ready for the best fashion show ever."

"Hey, what about me, did you forget about me? John holding his heart and pouting

"Sorry John-Boy, no fashion show for you. This a private show just for me."

"I know when I'm not wanted. AJ, I'll carry your bags back to the car. Just meet us there ok." Picking up the shopping bags

"Ok John, we'll see you there." AJ waving bye to John "You know I feel bad, that we are mushy around him, we should get him a girlfriend."

"Aww, look at my baby girl, always considerate of others. Since he's gone, can you tell what you bought?" Punk pouting at AJ

"You have to wait until we get home." AJ dragging Punk to go to the car

"AJ come on. You know I can't wait that long."

At the car

John arrives with the bags to see Kaitlyn and Sheamus making out

"Oh dude come on, not you too." Looking away

"Sorry dude can't help it. In fairness, Kaitlyn started it." Putting the blame on her

"No worries pal, just don't it around me."

"Why John, jealous, we will find you someone. Then you can do that with her all the time."

"You're right Kaitlyn. We need another beautiful girl to complete in this group when Lita and Colt are not around." AJ saying when they joined them "Why are we having this conversation about finding John a girlfriend?"

"Well, John found us well..." Kaitlyn having trouble finding the words to say what happen

"I found them making out beside the car." John blurting out what Kaitlyn is trying to say

"Ah I see, don't worry we will both help you out with finding the perfect girlfriend for you, right guys."

"Right." They are saying in unison

"Whatever. I'll drive since I'm the odd man out." John feeling a little upset

"Thanks man." Punk tossing him the keys

"Hey me too, fella." Sheamus saying while patting him on the shoulder

"Man, I really need a girlfriend." John mumbling to himself before getting into the driver's seat


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for all the reviews and to the new people who favourite and or following this story, I appreciate it. This one-shot is inspired by Lucas and Peyton from One Tree Hill. Enjoy.

Hey babe, what are you cooking?" Putting his arm around her waist and his head on her shoulder

"Punky, remember Lily is giving cookies to her friends as a school out present. You said you would help. Now get your sexy-self in an apron and help me knead the dough."

"Isn't our baby girl so sweet, giving cookies to her friends? You know she's just like her mother, sweet, beautiful, and a whiz in the kitchen."

"Oh, she does now. Are you just saying that, so I can bake enough cookies for her and you to eat?"

"Well, if there is enough time and dough. It wouldn't hurt to bake more for the man that is going to help you."

"I knew it. Only giving compliments to get something you want. How about you help me like you said and we'll see."

"Right, cookies, I'm on it. Wait, before you said I'm sexy. Do you really think I'm sexy in an apron or you saying that so I will help you?"

"Of course not, I love a man that can cook, so, so sexy." Inches away from his lips "Now, use those strong muscles to help me." Having her arm running up and down his arm

"Do you have to do that? I can't help with a hard on, April." Stopping her

"Do what? You working like that, flexing your muscles doesn't turn me on. You are kidding me, they drive me crazy. Now enough of this turning each other on, we need to make these cookies."

"Aye aye, captain April." Punk saluting her

"Ok, while you kneading the dough; I will get the rest of the supplies to make the cookies."

After a few moments

"Done, I got everything. You got the dough ready honey." Looking over at Punk

"I sure did. It is flat and ready for the cookie cutters." Smiling at a job well done

"Great. Now, which cutters should we use? We have a gingerbread man, frogs, hearts, stars, and people cutters." AJ listing all the cutters that are on the counter

"Well, we know they like Justin 'Whatever his name is'."

"Justin Beiber, honey. You need to know his name or else she get mad and you know how she gets."

"Yes I know. Out of all people, it had to be him. I blame you, she has your taste in music, it is all..."

"Hey, what's wrong with my music? Besides, she gets the protective mode to defend what she likes from you." AJ interrupting him

"Of course, she's my little Punkette, what's your excuse?" AJ is speechless "You don't have one, do you?"

"So, let me get this right, if she's your little Punkette and spending more time with you than me. Tell me, how come she likes my types of music more than yours? Hmmm, can you answer me that, Mr. Know-It-All?"

This time Punk is speechless

"How about we decorate a few people as Justin Beiber and the rest with hearts and stars?" Punk changing the subject

"Whatever, but don't think you are out of the woods. This conversation is not over, but we need to finish these cookies." AJ grabbing the cookie cutter they choose

"Phew." Punk wiping his forehead

AJ start putting the cutters in the dough and then putting in a baking pan. She did this for a couple minutes

"Ok, we have 15 people, 10 stars, and 5 hearts."

"Wow, our baby is so popular. We were never this popular when we were her age." Punk shocked after AJ counted the cookies

"Well, in fairness, we didn't have two of the most popular parents in the world."

"Right, we are the most popular parents in the world."

"Punky, can you put the dough together and knead it again. I want to see how much dough we still have?"

"Why?"

"Well, you do want your own cookies right? That is why I need to know if there's enough dough."

"Gotcha. On my way." Starting to knead the dough while AJ is putting the baking trays in the oven

"You know baby, I don't think I want cookies anymore." Punk having a handful of dough in his hand

"You don't, why? What change your mind?" AJ turning around to have a handful of dough in her face and Punk starts laughing

"Punk! What the hell? That is not funny."

"It is so, it's hilarious."

AJ grabbing a handful of dough and rubbing it in his face

"Is it funny now?"

"Oh, you are going to get it." Grabbing the bowl of icing while AJ grabbing more dough

"Game on Punk." Holding dough in her hands

While AJ is saying that Punk flicks a spoonful of icing on her face

The food fight is on. When AJ is running out of dough, she is chucking gummy eyes, gum balls, and anything food related on the counter at Punk, but that didn't last long

"Punk, no fair I'm out of am." AJ dodging the icing coming at her

"Too bad, victory will be mine." Punk still throwing and aiming icing at her

"Ok I surrender. You win, hold your fire." AJ waving a white cloth

Punk coming out of behind the dining table slowly, still having icing in his hand just in case she is bluffing

"Come on baby, I give up. Come get your victory kiss and hug." Holding a can of whip cream behind her

"Ok I'm coming. You better not pull anything." Punk saying because he can't resist her kisses

"I promise, please just come out and join me."

Punk starts going to AJ and sees her with one hand behind her back

"_Ah, she is up to something_." Punk thinking to himself

Punk arriving at AJ and putting his hands around her waist, while putting the bowl of icing down on the counter

"So, where's my victory kiss and hug?"

"Here it is." Lifting her hand, but seeing there is no can in her hand "What? Where is it? I know... no, it can't be." AJ having a horrific face

"Yup." Punk holding the can while holding on to AJ with his arm around his waist

AJ trying to desperately try to escape but Punk is too strong. Punk starts spraying AJ on her face, hair, and body. AJ is useless to do anything about it, but remembers the icing on the counter. AJ trying to reach for the icing without Punk noticing, she lifts the bowl and drops it on Punk's head.

"What the... how... I can't believe... Oh you little sneak." Letting go of AJ and the can to wipe the icing from his eyes

Punk starts opening his eyes to have a spray of whip cream in his face

"Yes, yes, yes. Victory is mine, not yours." AJ dancing with the can of whip cream still in her hand

Punk is laughing "Ok, you got me, but when did Daniel Bryan enter." Punk going closer to her and putting her arms around her like he did before

"What? Daniel Bryan is not here and I did get you. The best in the world got out-smarted."

"Ok, ok. Yea, yea, you got me. Now can you stop dancing your victory dance?" Punk still smiling, loving when she dances

"So since I'm the winner, where's my victory kiss and hug." AJ stops dancing and puts her arms around Punk's neck

"Right here." Punk closing the gap between his lips and hers

AJ moaning in the kiss "Punky, you taste so sweet."

"You taste so sweet too, baby." Pulling AJ closer to deepen the kiss

The ding of the oven interrupts them

"The cookies are done." AJ saying getting out of Punk's embrace to remove the cookies

"Ummm April..." Looking around the kitchen

"Yea, Punk." Getting the last tray of cookies out of the oven

"We should clean up before Lily comes home."

AJ turning around and sees the mess "Yup, your right." Looking down at herself and Punk "And ourselves too."

"Ok, we can take a shower later we need to clean this kitchen now."

"Together, right?"

"Of course, you know we have a special way of cleaning the house and ourselves."

AJ blushing and going to Punk to give him another kiss before they get started


	11. Chapter 11

This one-shot is shorter compared to the ones that I've posted previously. I think the ending of this, so I didn't want to add more to it. Enjoy.

"Honey I'm home." Punk is saying while coming through the front door

"Hey baby, how was your workout with the guys?" AJ is saying while hugging Punk and pecking him on the cheek

"It was good. We did a few new techniques today and talk about the upcoming storylines." Punk having his arms around AJ's waist

"Oh yea, what are they going to do? Since you and John are the only ones who have control of the storylines." While wrapping her arms around his neck

"Hunny, we do have a say in the storylines, but you know they do whatever they want anyways. Plus, John being the Golden Boy, he has more pull then I do because he's the Golden Boy."

"Well yea, he does. Maybe I should have married him to know what they are planning for me next." AJ saying sarcastically

"Ouch." Punk putting his hand over his heart "That hurts baby, that hurts really deep. Maybe I should walk out and never come back, tell the kids bye for me." Punk letting go of AJ and walking to the door.

"What? Punk don't do that come on, you know I'm joking right. I love you and always will. No one will be a better father for our kids, then you. Please don't do this, we love you."

"You are just saying that because you feel guilty that I'm leaving." Punk having his hand on the doorknob

"No, that's not it. Punky, John is not that great anyways. He can't put up with me like you do. He can be such a push over and a 'goodie goodie'. I need a person that can challenge me in every way. Someone who I can comfort me and make me feel safe in their arms. You know that all of that is you, no one but you. John will never be you. You will always be our number one, our best in the world, our Golden Boy of this family, John. Punk, please don't go." AJ is saying on the verge of tears

Punk feeling bad for her, he goes up to her and starts hugging her

"Is it ok April, I know that you and the kids love me. I feel the same way. Please don't cry, ok. I hate it when you cry." Punk going to the door again

"Ok, but where are you going?"

"Nowhere." Punk opening the door

"You heard all that right. I am better than you in everything. You have to face it now."

"You are right. Well, I'll be darn, someone actually admits it, congrats Punk."

"Thanks John. Now if you don't mind, I would like..."

"Wait. John was there the whole time. I can't believe... you both tricked me. I can't believe you did this, especially you John." AJ folding her arms and pouting

"Aww AJ, please don't be mad. John come on, help me with this. We have strength in numbers." Punk saying to John

"Sorry man, but I don't want to be in the middle of this storm. See ya Punk, text me if you are still alive." John saying already inside his car

Punk seeing him driving off in a hurry

"Is he gone?" AJ saying behind Punk

"Yup he's gone. Man, I can't believe he ran that fast to leave. John boy is scared of you baby." Punk still out the door

"Good. I can't believe he ran that worked. You were right, he is that gullible and of course he's scared of me, they all should be. Now come here." AJ uncrossing her arms to open them wide

Punk closing the door and walking into her arms "Whatever you say April and I told you so, no one will mess with us after what John heard. Maybe I shouldn't text him and hide from him for a few days just to freak him out more."

"You are evil and a jerk. My lovable Jerk, but still can't believe we did that? We tricked Superman." AJ pecking him on the lips

"I have always said that Batman will always be better than Superman. I will always be better than him for you. No matter if he is number one anywhere else, he will never... I mean never be number in this family and in your heart." Punk holding AJ's face and looking into her eyes

"That's right Punk, no one will be number one in my heart or in our children's hearts. You can count on that

April put her head on his chest, while Punk is holding her tightly in his arms


	12. Chapter 12

Enjoy! Thank you for all the reviews and favourite/alerting this story.

"Princess, where are the kids? I want to say hi to them."

"They are up in Lily's room."

"Ok, I'll be back." Punk giving her a peck on the lips before going to Lily's room

Punk looking inside Lily's room to see her, carrying James, her little brother around, showing him pictures that are around her room. Punk not wanting to interrupt their bonding time, he lean on the door fame watching his two children bond.

"James, this is mommy and daddy." Lily showing him a framed picture of their family portrait that they gave to her "They love us so much, as you can see in this picture. It was and still is love at first sight every time they see each other. Even though it is love at first sight, daddy had to fight for mommy because we Brooks women don't just get in to a relationship just like that, but let them know I told you."

Punk just smirking at the phrase _"Of course I did. It took awhile, but it is worth it in the end."_ Punk whispering to himself

"James all I'm saying is that you shouldn't get into a relationship because you like them or they like you. You need to get to know them to see if they are worth fighting for. Of course, if you need any advice there is your big sister or them to ask. Can you remember that James?" James just nods and then hugs her. "You are just like daddy, you are going to be a lady's man, but daddy only wanted mommy. They are the perfect example of how love and relationship are supposed to be. I say this because we inherit so many traits from them, you couldn't believe it. Sometimes they are shocked when they get their own medicine back, but they love us anyways. Do you know how much they love us?" James just widens his arms as far as he can "Nope." James just put his arms down and puts his head in her chest "Hey, hey, James no, don't do that because their love for us is more than you can measure, more that you can see because their love is unconditionally. They love us as much as they love them, maybe even more than that.

Punk is smiling at them and laughing a little when James is clapping his hands in excitement

"Yea James, well as awesome parents they are, they have great friends, which are our uncles and aunties, to help take care of us too."

"Really?" James fully listening to his big sister's stories and advice

"Yup really and here they are." Lily carrying him to her desk to the frame picture of her sixth birthday. There's Uncle Colt, daddy's best friend, Uncle John, daddy's rival and mommy's friend, Auntie Kaitlyn, which is mommy's best friend, Auntie Lita, daddy's closest friend and mommy's idol. Oh, and I almost forgot Uncle Sheamus, Auntie Kaitlyn's boyfriend." Lily pointing to each person while naming them

Punk took one more glance at his children and then went downstairs

"You know our baby girl is such a perfect sister and daughter." Punk putting his arms around AJ's waist while she is cooking

"Oh, why is that because she's your Punkette?"

"Yes, but she is also upstairs telling James stories and also giving him advice about us and our friends. She is also strong, carrying him all over room. I can't believe we have her as a daughter."

"You can't be that surprise because she is our daughter. She gets the caring, storytelling, skipping from me and the protection of her family from you."

"I know, she is saying that they inherit a lot more than that from us."

"We have two wonderful beautiful children that love their beautiful, handsome daddy that he will protect them from anything. Also, don't forget our friends that will always protect them too." AJ turning off the stove and setting up the table for dinner

"Well that's great, but there is still one more person that will always love them as much or more than them."

"And who would that be?" AJ raising her eyebrow

"Their beautiful gorgeous, outgoing, lovable mother and wife to me that is protecting them no matter what."

"Thanks Punky. Our kids are two lucky people, having some many people loving them."

"Yup, but they are not lucky because luck is for losers. They are just very special to have all of us."

"Right, the luck for losers phase, can you call them for dinner?"

"Lily! James! It is time for dinner, come down now please!" Punk shouting for them when AJ slaps him in the arm

"What? You said to call them?"

"Well, I meant to go up there and bring them downstairs."

"Sorry hunny." Smiling at AJ with his most innocent smile

Lily while carrying James, start coming downstairs to the kitchen

"We're here. Hmm, smells good mommy." Putting James down "Daddy you're home, when did you arrive?" Going up to him

Punk lifting her up and hugging her, while James is just looking at them and then to his mother.

"Daddy, where's my hug?" James pouting

"Oh poor James, come here." Punk bending down on both knees while still carrying Lily to have James come into his arms. Punk hugging both of his kids while looking at AJ

"You want to join in this family bonding; there is room for one more." Punk opening one arm out

AJ goes into Punk's arm, hugging him and their beautiful children


	13. Chapter 13

Somebody is getting a girlfriend, that's all I got to say.

"You guys remember the plan right?" AJ asking everybody

"Yup, just hope that this works because I can't take anymore of him looking so sad and mopy. Why did you guys have to make him feel this bad? My best friend isn't the same anymore." Randy answering and asking them

"Oh poor John Boy, feeling like an outsider. News flash we all feel that way sometimes. We didn't mean to rub it in his face." Punk saying to Randy

AJ slapping Punk in the arm "Behave, sorry Randy, Punk didn't take his nice pills today. We all feel bad about that, so that's why we are helping get one."

"Thanks AJ. I least someone is caring for him besides me." Randy saying while glaring at Punk

"What are we chop liver? We care about him too. Why does she get all the credit, just because she's like your little sister, doesn't mean she came up with it all on her own." Zack Ryder saying while Kaitlyn, Evan Bourne, and Eve nodding

"Ok. Ok, sorry guys, I didn't mean it that way. I appreciate all of your for taking care of him

"OK, enough with this feeling circle. Let's get him a great girl, so Randy won't complain anymore." Punk clapping his hands

"Hey! AJ can you please cover his mouth or he will get a punt to the face." Randy getting irritated

"Punk, what did I say? Please behave before he ruins your beautiful face with his foot."

"Ok fine, no more jokes, but I'm doing this for you and you only, Ok." Punk pecking AJ on the lips

"Thank you. Now let's get John an amazing girlfriend."

Randy on the phone

"Hey John."

"Hey Randy, what's up?"

"Just wondering if you want to hang out, maybe meet some girls?"

"I don't know Randy. I don't feel like it."

"Oh come on. I know you feel like a third wheel or left out when we hang out with our girlfriends, but how can you get one by sitting around."

"Ok Randy fine, just so you can get off my back."

"Whatever man, I'll pick you up in ten minutes."

"See ya then."

"Ok, I'm going to pick him up and meet you up at the mall in thirty minutes." Randy saying after hanging up the phone

"Ok, Punk and I will be there with her and we can start this plan up."

"What about us? What do we do?" Evan Bourne asking AJ

"Have you not been listening? We have to set up the table for John and his 'friend' and we are going to be servers too, remember." Kaitlyn saying to Evan

"Oh right, just making sure that you guys know."

"Right, whatever you say Evan. Boys."

"I know right. Sometimes I don't know what to do with them when they act like that." AJ saying curling up to Punk

"Oh, you say for me to behave, but you can say that. Oh AJ..." Punk putting his arms around her waist and looking into her eyes

"Come on Punk, what are you going to say?" Eve almost shouting at Punk

"I'll say it when I want to say it, Eve. No one is a boss of me, especially you. Like I was going to say AJ you say for me to behave, but you can make jokes like that, I'm so happy. I'm finally rubbing off on you." Punk spinning her around

"What? AJ, how could you? We are not supposed to be like them or rubbing on them." Kaitlyn saying while crossing her arms

"Well too bad Katlyn, she can rub on me all she wants and you can't do anything about it." AJ blushing while Punk is saying that

"Whatever."

"You guys better go meet with John's future girlfriend before Kaitlyn brogue kicks you." Eve warning Punk

"It is not like she can reach my face with her legs." Punk laughing until Kaitlyn almost kicks Punk in the face

"Ok we will be going now, see you guys later." Punk rushing AJ to leave with him, but she starts to laugh "Don't even start AJ."

"Oh, hey Randy and John Boy." Punk saying while AJ waves at them

"Hey AJ." Randy starts hugging her

"Yea, hey AJ." John hugs her after Randy let's go

"What's wrong John?" AJ looking between John and Randy

"Nothing, don't worry about me." John just giving them a weak smile

"Don't worry about him. Where is the friend you told me about AJ?"

"What friend? Who is he talking about AJ?"

"Oh, she is just paying for her clothes she tried on. John, she's just one of my friends from New Jersey that comes to visit me for a week."

"Oh, that's great, can't wait to meet her."

"There she is now, Sophie over here." AJ waving at her "Come meet the person I told you about."

"Ok, Punk can you hold this for a minute? Hi Randy." Sophie handing her bags to Punk and waving her hand to Randy

"Yup, you are AJ's friend, telling Punk to hold something without him complaining." John smirking

"Suck an egg Golden Boy."

"So you must be John. Hi, I'm Sophie." Extending her hand out

"Yup that's me, how do you know?"

"Punk talks about this bully of his that teases him, but is also the one that keeps him on his toes."

"Hey, watch it Sophie, don't push it." Punk glaring at Sophie and John

John starts laughing "Really Punk, I bully you, that's new, so Sophie how you liking it here, besides being with Punk because of AJ?"

"You watch it too John Boy, don't push your luck."

"My luck, I'm getting pretty lucky in having someone, besides Randy, to push your buttons. So, do you want to hang out with us for the rest of the day? I know there's only so much you can take of Punk's attitude."

"John! You won't be here for the rest of the day if you keep that up." AJ putting her hands on his chest to calm him down

"John, I think you should go before he beats you up."

"Whatever. Sophie, are you coming?"

"AJ is it fine if I accept his proposal." Whispering to AJ _"He's cute; you didn't tell me he's this cute. Please AJ." _"So what do you say AJ?"

"Sure Sophie and I think it would be best for everyone that you go with them."

"Thanks AJ" Sophie goes up to Punk to grab her bags "Thanks Punk, for holding my bags."

"Don't worry about it Sophie. Have fun with that boy scout." Punk giving her a weak smile

After they left

"Punk, are you calm now? I know how John is. You both like to push each other's buttons."

"I'm calm now, April. Your hands on me, always calms me in any situation." Putting his arms around AJ

"I'm glad, now let's just go home."

"What about helping John and Sophie's date?"

"I'll just txt them to take care of it."

"Ok, let's go home."

"John, I got a txt from Stacey, I need to go home."

"Ok Randy, I know how whip you are?"

John and Sophie start laughing

"Whatever John, just be good to Sophie without me."

John looking at Sophie "I will, now go and say hi to Stacey for me."

"Hold on, just a minute Sophie, I need to talk to my best friend." Randy grabbing him away

"What's the deal Randy?"

"You like her don't you, I know you. I see how you look at her when we were hanging out earlier."

"What? Randy I just met her. Yea, I think she's cute, but I don't want to rush things."

"Whatever you say lover boy. Bye Sophie, nice to finally meet you."

"Bye Randy, nice to meet you too."

6pm

"I had fun today." John pulling up to AJ and Punk's home, where Sophie is staying

"Yup, I did too."

"So, can I walk you to your door?"

"Sure, what a gentleman you are?"

"I try my best."

At the door

"Do you want to hang out again tomorrow? I'm free after three."

"Sure, I would love that, it gives AJ and Punk some time alone for once."

"Really." John shocked

"What's with that look, thought I would say no?"

"I don't know, just a little nervous when I did ask you."

"Ah. John, why would you be nervous?"

"Well Sophie... the thing is. I think you are cute and I really like... your attitude, so I was nervous."

"Oh, does Johnny have a crush on me?"

"What? I didn't say that."

"Whatever. I have a crush on you too."

Sophie pulls john in for a kiss

"Punk, come look at this. Our plan worked."

"How do you know it worked?" Punk going to AJ

"Come look."

"I be damn, John the Golden Boy has game. I thought he would screw up."

John and Sophie stop kissing for a breath of air

"What was that?"

"Kissing, you don't like it."

"I do, now come here." John brings her back to his lips

"Sophie." AJ opening the door "Oops sorry, continue what you are doing?"

John and Sophie stop kissing and start laughing

"See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."


	14. Chapter 14

Enjoy.

"When are the guys coming over later?" AJ aksing Punk when she entered the living room

"They are coming around seven." Punk going up to her

"Seven, why seven, isn't that our dinner time?" A pause later "Wait, are you telling me, I have to cook not just for us, but for them too." Punk not looking into AJ's eyes "It is, is it, answer me Punk." AJ crossing her arms and tapping her foot

"Yes it is AJ. I told them they could eat here." Punk saying quietly

"I knew it. Well..."

"Come baby, please don't get mad. You know they always love your cooking and they kept on bothering until I said yes. Please, can you, for me and for the kids to hang out with their uncles." Punk saying while putting his arms around April and his head on her shoulder

"Hmph, fine, but just because you ask so nicely and I love our friends. Wait, only guys are coming? The girls aren't coming?

"I don't know, they didn't say if they are. I thank you for agreeing to do this, I owe you big time."

"You know you do, but we can talk about owning me later. Now I have to cook for the visitors that are coming."

"But it is only four. Can we cuddle a little before you get your cook on?" Punk kissing her cheek

"I could, if I am cooking for just us, but nooooo you invited the guys. Sorry, no cuddling for my Punky Bear." AJ going out of Punk's embrace and going straight to the kitchen

"Aww... can you at least wear that outfit that drives me crazy while you cook? It is just for making it up to me for not cuddling with me." Punk pouting while saying it

"I don't know. I think it is you who should make it up to me, not the other way around."

"Well, how about I help cook the dinner and wash the dishes after if you wear it. Please...come on AJ, you know you can't resist me." Punk going behind her and kissing her neck

"Umm..." AJ trying to push him, but comes back "I still don't think that's enough, sorry." AJ getting out of his embrace again, but Punk pulling her back

"I do the washing naked if you put that outfit on." Punk whispering in her ear

AJ starting to blush, just thinking of it

"Umm... no not naked."

"Why?"

AJ turning around facing Punk

"Because no one will ever see you like that, but me. Plus, we can't have our kids seeing their daddy like that. They will be scared for life."

"Ok... naked...bad. How about just shirtless? Works for you my princess?"

"It works, but washing the dishes naked will happen one of these days." AJ pulling Punk down to give him a passionate kiss

"I can't wait for that baby." Punk is saying while they are kissing

6PM

"Finally done, so we have a big plate of mashed potatoes, chicken wings for when you guys are playing, spaghetti, and steak. That should be good, oh and I almost forgot about the lasagna."

"Smells good baby, so is that all the dishes that need to be wash?"

"Yup, you can go wash them with your half-naked sexy body." AJ saying while taking off his shirt

"Wow, I didn't know that helping you cook and washing dishes can turn you on. I need to do it more often." Punk pecking AJ on the lips

"Oh it is, men helping and doing housework is sexy and a huge turn on." AJ pecking him back

A few moments later after Punk is rinsing the dishes, the doorbell rang

"I got it, but Punky can you please put on your shirt?" AJ putting his shirt on his shoulder

"Why?" Punk calling out to her

"Because we have company." AJ calling back

"Whatever you say, baby." Punk is rinsing the last plate and then putting his shirt on

AJ shaking her head, while answering the door

"Hi guys. Hope you are all hungry, we have a lot of food." AJ hugging everyone

"Oh, so he did tell you that we are coming for dinner." Colt saying while going to the living room

"Yea we can't believe it. We thought he would whip out and make it as a surprise." John saying following Colt

"Oh well, I know you don't have faith in me John, but that hurts, that really hurts." Punk walking in and putting his hand over his heart

"Oh, so Punk has a heart. AJ did you know that he has heart. This is a shock. Well, you learn something every day." Colt saying while starting to laugh

"Whatever, you guys suck. I hate you guys, telling AJ I don't have a heart."

"Punky, we are just joking. I know that you have a heart, but you only show it to me and our kids, which is the most important. Don't let them get to you. You are going to kick their asses in Street Fighter" AJ whispering the last part in his ear

"Thanks baby, you know what to say to help me feel better." Punk kissing her

"Awww... how cute, Punk showing his sensitive side now."

Punk glaring at Colt "Better watch it. You're close to a beat down."

"Ok, enough of making fun of Punk, let's eat and play some Street Fighter." Kofi saying while they all nodding their heads

After dinner, they are all going to the game room to set up

"Ok. Who are the first ones to battle?" Kofi holding a controller "How about Sheamus versus John and AJ are you playing?" Kofi continuing

"You know it."

"Ok, you can face the winner of the finals. You can be the last obstacle, like the boss level for us."

"Awesome. Thanks Kofi."

"No problem, so I will face Cody and Punk you can face Colt. Any questions, problems, or violent reactions?"

"Nope, let's get this started."

The first round Sheamus defeated John, Kofi defeated Cody and Punk defeated Colt.

"No fair, AJ is giving you luck and tips." Colt throwing the controller down on the floor

"Not true, she is here supporting and cheering for her man. By the way, why say luck when..." Punk saying with AJ sitting on his lap

"Luck is for losers. Right of course, but..." Colt saying while rolling his eyes

"But nothing, you lost to my Punk, so sit down and shut up."

"Wow, Punk what did you to our sweet little AJ? She is acting more like you everytime we see her?" John is saying with a shock expression

"Nothing, why do you assume that I did something?"

"Habit, sorry."

The second round Sheamus is facing Kofi while Punk is sitting back to face the winner. A few minutes later Kofi beat Sheamus

"Nice job. You ready to get beaten again Kofi." Punk reaching to Sheamus to get the controller

"The only reason you won last time, was because I was tired and you hardly sleep."

"Right, excuses, excuses." Punk saying while rolling his eyes

"Princess, do you want to give me a kiss to seal my victory against him?"

AJ turning her head to place a peck on his lips

They all agree to have three rounds, since it is the finals. The first round Kofi won, and then Punk retaliate by winning the second round. The third round, they both are one big hit away from losing. In the end Punk raises his hand in victory.

"Yes, beat that Kofi. What is your excuse now? You can't beat the best in the world at Street Fighting."

"Whatever."

"You ready to get the cute ass kick by your baby Punky."

"What?"

"Don't you remember, the winner of the finals is suppose to face AJ; the queen of video games."

"Oh we see about that, but before we do this... let's up the stakes shall we."

"Sure, name your stakes."

"Ok, if I win you can't call me by any of your nicknames for a whole month. Also, I'm the only one who can tell what to wear in that month too. You up for it baby."

"Yup, I'm up for it Punky Bear, but what about my stakes?"

"Sure, what are your stakes?"

"My stakes is that if I win, there is no more kisses, romantic stares, sexual manners or anything else but hugging and holding hands for the month. Also, you have to be Mr. Sensitive to everyone, most importantly to one, John Cena."

"Woooo... you up for that buddy?" Colt nudging Punk

"I wonder what it is going to be like when you are Mr. Sensitive to all of us, especially me. I can't wait for it, when she beats you." John saying while pondering the thought

"Who says she will beat me? She might be the queen, but I'm the king and the best of the world."

"Whatever Punky, but don't come to me all sad when you lose to me." AJ getting off Punk's lap and sitting next to me on the couch

"Princess, it is the other way around. Don't worry about what you are going to wear when you lose, I've already got it all figures out."

"Oh, I'm going to miss this. I'm going to miss not kissing you when you think you are going to beat me."

"So you want to kiss me before this round starts." Punk moving closer to her

"Why not, it is going to be your last kiss for a month." AJ putting her arms around his neck

AJ and Punk start kissing and almost got out of hand until AJ opening one eye and remembering that they have company

"Punky, we should start the game before they see more of you than neither of us want." AJ whispering to him

"Oh right the game. Can we stop this and say we both win or both lose? I don't want to beat my beautiful wife. I can't stand a month of not getting to kiss and snuggle with her, I will go insane." Punk saying while looking into her eyes

"I agree with that one hundred percent, but I wouldn't mind you picking some of my outfits for a month."

"Really." Everyone is in shocked

"Yup."

"So... no final game, so that means I win by forfeit, yes." Kofi jumping up and throwing his hands in the air

"Whatever Kofi." Punk saying still holding AJ

"Ok, enough of this mushy stuff. You guys up for another round."

"I am. I want to actually play, but not against my baby. How about a team tournament? Punk and I, Kofi and Colt, and Sheamus and John."

"No fair, you have two of the experts. There should be one in each team." John saying with Sheamus nodding

"Well too bad Johnny, you should have brought your girlfriend and then it would be even."

"Enough of this drama I'm out of here. AJ thank you for the dinner, but I'm out. See ya at the next house show." Kofi is saying while leaving with Colt and Cody

"Well it is just the four of us, ready to get beaten. Oh, how about playing Mortal Kombat instead?" AJ is saying while getting more chicken wings

"Ok, thanks again for letting me be a part of this hangout. I appreciate it." John is saying sincerely

"That won't help you with switching teams, but nice delivery."

"Damn it. I told you Sheamus they can't be split up in anything."

"John I know, I just thought we try ye know."

"You should know by now that I'm in with this lovable jerk until we die." AJ pecking Punk

They started playing Mortal Kombat until one in the morning.

"Well that was fun, but..." John gets a txt from Sophie. "Sophie says hi and wants me to be home. See ya later."

"Ok thanks for coming John and say hi to Sophie for us."

"I will." John saying while going to his car

"That leaves us with..."

Sheamus gets a txt from Kaitlyn "Sorry lass, Kaitlyn is finally home and is wondering why I'm still here. Bye lass and fella." Sheamus heading to the door

"It is just you and me you want to pick out my outfit for bed time." AJ saying while leading Punk to their bedroom

"Definitely, I already have one in mind."

"Oh really, can't wait to see what you pick out." Punk and AJ going to their bedroom and closing the door


	15. Chapter 15

"Kids we are home. Lily, James, your parents are home." AJ calling out while helping Punk through the door

"AJ I'm fine, I can walk without help." Punk waving her off

"Sorry, I just want my baby to not hurt himself again. You remember what the doctor said?"

"Yea, no heavy lifting and more relaxing, I remember. I was there you know." Punk limping to the couch

"Ooo... little sensitive are we? Fine, stay there while I find our children, so you can check your attitude." AJ crossing her arms and leaving to find Lily and James

"Damn it. Why did you do that Phil? She is just worried about you." Punk whispering to himself while getting off the couch and limping to find his family

"There you are guys." AJ going to their outdoor pool

"Mommy!" Lily and James getting out of the water and hugging their mother

"Hey, did you have fun with Uncle Sheamus and Auntie Kaitlyn?" AJ hugging back

"Yea, we did mommy, they are the best." Lily saying

James still hugging AJ

"How about you baby boy, you having fun?" AJ saying while picking up James

James nodding and smiling a little "I just miss you and daddy, that's all."

"Oh... my poor baby, well, we are here now. I forgot, this is the first time we have been away this long. Oh my poor baby James." AJ kissing his cheek

"Speaking of daddy, where is he?" Lily looking around her mother

"Right here Punkette." Punk limping towards them

"Hey there fella, how was the doctors?" Sheamus saying while getting out of the pool

"Its fine, he said I'm going to be fine in a few weeks."

"Daddy!" Lily going up to Punk and hugging him

"Hey there baby girl, you having fun." Punk hugging back

"Yup, loads of fun."

"Daddy! Daddy!" James stretching his arms to his father

Punk limping to James and AJ with Lily walking beside him, Punk taking him

"Oh, I miss my baby boy." Punk carrying him

"Punk your knee, you shouldn't be carrying him." AJ consider about Punk

"AJ, I'm fine, stop working okay."

"Ya AJ, don't worry about him. He is just too stubborn to listen to anyone." Kaitlyn saying while in Sheamus' arms

"Hello Kaitlyn, glad you are here." Punk rolling his eyes

"Don't roll your eyes at me; I'm giving my best friend some advice."

"Ummm... we should go before this turns into a fight." Sheamus grabbing their clothes and heading out the door

"Bye AJ, call me later ok," Kaitlyn calling out

"Daddy, why do you always argue with Auntie Kaitlyn, don't you like her?" Lily pulling his shorts while asking

"Of course I like her Punkette, it just a mutual respect thing."

"I still don't get it, oh well. Daddy if you are limping, should you not be resting?"

"You are just like your mother. Well, it won't work I have James now." Punk holding him closer

"Mommy and Lily are right, you should be resting." James putting his head on Punk's shoulder while the girls are snickering

"What? AJ what did you do to my baby boy, he... he is turning into both of you." Punk pulling James to meet him face to face " How could you son, we are suppose to have my back, you know boys versus girls."

"Sorry daddy, I just want you to get better. I don't what you to go back and leave us, especially me. I miss you daddy, please forgive me."

"Awww... James I'm not going anywhere. I am never leaving you or anyone ok. You, Lily, and mommy are my world; just give your daddy some faith ok."

"Ok daddy, but can you please rest until you get better, please." James pouting with his sister and mom doing the same

"Fine, let's go inside for me to lie in my bed." Punk sighing

"Hey! We love you daddy." They all say in unison

"Yeah, yeah, let's go."

Next Morning

"Baby boy, can you check if your father is awake?" AJ setting up the tray for Punk's breakfast in bed

"Ok mommy." James running to his parents' bedroom

"Daddy, daddy... you awake." James going to the bed and sees him still sleeping

James having an idea, holding his father's nose, so he can't breathe. After a few moments, Punk opening his eyes.

"James I can't breathe, let go."

"Ah daddy, you're awake." Letting go of his nose

"Now I am. What's the deal?"

"Nothing, just checking if you are awake." Not looking into his father's eyes

"Right, I don't believe you. If you don't tell me, someone is getting a trip to Tickerville." Punk smirking

"No daddy, but..." Jumping off the bed "...You have to catch me first."

"Oh, the problem is not that I can't catch you, but how fast I will." Punk getting out of bed

Punk is trying to catch him, but he always getting out of his grasp in the nick of time. After a few minutes, they hear someone clearing their throat. They stop to look at Lily crossing her arms while tapping her foot, while AJ is carrying a tray and tapping her foot too.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed, resting, hmmm?" AJ asking Punk

The boys are both looking at each other "Busted little man." They both get into the bed

"Ah, now they are in bed mommy. Boys, what are we going to do with them?" Lily shaking her head while saying it

"I know, but they are our boys, we still love them, don't we sweetie." AJ replying back

"Of course."

"So, what do you have there, our two beautiful girls." Punk putting his hands on his lap with James copying him

"We made breakfast in bed, but since you were out of bed..." Lily saying

"But, we are in bed now. Can we still have it?" Punk saying so innocently

"I don't know. What do you think mommy, should we give them food?"

"Hmmm... James will get some food, but I don't know about our daddy." AJ still pondering

"Yeah! Bye daddy." James getting out of bed and hugging Lily

"James you traitor, baby boy what happen to our pack?" Punk pouting

"Sorry this is survival of the fittest, everyone for themselves. This growing boy needs to eat."

"Whatever." Punk crossing his arms

"Lily, why don't you get your little brother something to eat downstairs?"

"Ok mommy, come on baby brother let's get some food in you." Lily holding his hand all the way to the kitchen

"So, there is really no food for me?" Punk putting an eyebrow up

"Of course there is, I can't have my injured baby hungry." AJ going to him to set the tray down on the bed

"But you guys said that..." Put getting cut off with her lips on his

"It's just a joke that Lily came up with." AJ saying after letting go

"Our daughter is evil. I don't know where she gets it from." Punk acting innocent

"Oh I know where she gets it from." AJ pecking Punk

"Oh, do you now?" Punk pecking her back

Punk putting the tray on the floor

"Come here, I think I want desert before having breakfast."

They start kissing and didn't hear the footsteps climbing up the stairs

"Ewww... James cover your eyes." They both cover their eyes

Punk and AJ stopping and start laughing

"Mommy, there is no food downstairs." Lily still having her eyes covered

"Well, we can't have our babies hungry now, can we? Come on in, we can all have breakfast in bed."

Lily pecking through her hands

"Yeah, you can stop covering your eyes baby brother and come join mommy and daddy on the bed."

They go on the bed with Punk and AJ on either side of them


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys, sorry about the long wait for this one-shot. I went camping and the States. Hope you like it.

Punk waking up and sees AJ awake already

"Good morning honey." Punk looking down at her

AJ doesn't answer

"Penny for your thoughts."

"I am just thinking about our past." AJ facing Punk and looking into his eyes

"Oh. What about our past, anything in particular?"

"It is just about our firsts."

"Our firsts, what is that suppose to mean?" Punk giving her a quizzical look

"Our firsts, our first date, our first time, our first child and so on and so forth."

"Ah! You mean our firsts in our life as a couple."

"Yup."

"So what have you remembered so far?" Punk bringing AJ closer

"Well, when you interrupt me I am thinking about Lily's first walk, you were so excited."

"Excuse me I was not the only one. You kept shouting my name I thought something bad happen to you or Lily."

"Well... you didn't come fast enough and I thought you were going to miss it." AJ pouting

"But I didn't and it was the proudest day in my life so far, also at that time. Plus, I know if I did miss it you would have beaten me up."

"You know it. I kept on holding your arm like a vice grip and pounding on it."

"I know. I had these cute little bruises and hand prints on my arm for a week. Man, I had trouble explaining those to the guys. When I eventually told them they just laughed at me."

"Sorry Punky, I was excited that's all. I was glad that we didn't miss it when she was at daycare."

"I know, I wouldn't hear the end of it. 'Lily is going to take her first steps at daycare. I will never forgive myself for missing it.'"

"Hey!" Punching his arm lightly "I do not sound like that. Why can't a mother be excited for their first child's steps and not be ridiculed for it." AJ getting out of Punk's embrace

"Oh come on AJ, don't do this. Come on back, you know you love my arms around you to keep you warm." Punk having a smirk on his face

"You know me too well, but I don't sound like that." AJ scooting back in his embrace

"Ok whatever to make baby happy and still having her in my arms." Punk circling his arms around her again

"Smooth, real smooth Punkybear. How about you make breakfast for us this time?" AJ smirking at him

"What, how does that apply to what we are talking about?"

"Well, you said 'whatever to make me happy and in your arms.' That makes me happy and you look rally sexy when you cook too, please." AJ having a pouty face

"I did say that. Alright you win this round, but you owe me big Mrs. Brooks." Punk pecking her lips

"You know I always repay my debt Mr. Brooks. Now get your sexy body in that kitchen and cook, the kids might be hungry soon." AJ pushing Punk to the kitchen

"Ooo, my baby is pushy and eager you so owe me big time."

"Yes, yes, big time owing for your hot beautiful princess." Still pushing him to the kitchen

"Wait." Punk stopping in the hallway

"What?" AJ giving him another quizzical look

"I forgot something." Punk turning to face her

"What is it?"

"This." Grabbing her face and kissing her passionately

After a few moments

"Yea you did forget that." Looking at him with lust in her eyes

"Let's go, it is time to make my baby happy." Guiding her to the kitchen

"Wrong way, the bedroom is this way." AJ rubbing his chest

"But... AJ I..." Having a smile on his face realizing the meaning

"AJ I have to cook for our children, they might be hungry. Later my baby will get an extra dose of happiness courtesy of her Punkybear." Putting his arms around her waist

"Really, I guess I just have to settle for watching my man cook, which is a huge turn on. For now."

"Yup, just for now." Pecking her lips

Lily and James coming out of their room fully awake

"Daddy...daddy...daddy." James shouting while going to his father

Punk picking him up and saying "Someone is happy to see his father. Punkette, you're not happy to see your father."

"I am. I am just a little hungry you know how I am when I get hungry." Lily going to her parents looking up to them "Is it ready?"

"Not yet, but you have a treat today, your daddy is making breakfast today." Lily perking up "Really, daddy always makes the best breakfasts." Lily saying while jumping up and down

"Hey! I make breakfast too." Pouting and crossing her arms

"I know mommy and I love them, but daddy makes them better." Lily asking her mother to come down to her level and whispering "_You know what happens to him when is not the best. We need to feed his manly pride at least once a day."_

AJ getting up while they are both giggling

"What's so funny?" Punk looking at James and then saying "Did we miss something?"

"Nothing." They both say

"I just remember the time you made us breakfast the first time. It is like I am on cloud nine, it tastes so good." Lily saying to him

"Let's go make breakfast." AJ saying while guiding her family to the kitchen

"This is a special time and a treat, the whole family making breakfast." Punk still carrying his son into the kitchen

"No you are still making breakfast by yourself with us watching." AJ taking their son from him "Now get cracking your, Punkette is hungry."

"Thanks for ruining the moment honey."

"You're welcome Punky." Smiling brightly

"Daddy, mommy, what were you talking about before, I heard Lily's name." James looking back and forth to his parents

"Well your father and I were talking about the firsts in our life."

"Like your first date, first kiss, or something like that." James replying

"Exactly right baby boy." AJ looking at Punk "At least someone got it right away. I swear if you have your father's brain I don't know what would happen to you."

"Haha very funny, you should be a comedian." Punk almost done cooking

"Thank you, thank you, I will be in your life forever." AJ saying while bowing

"Cute."

"Baby, you said Lily's first steps is the proudest day in your life at that time. What is it now?" They all looking at him eager to hear the answer

"Well, it is when I saw Lily talking and giving advice to James last year."

"Wait you saw us and heard everything." Lily turning red a little bit

"Mostly, don't worry you're not in trouble. That day is the proudest day for me because I know that if something happens to us, that you'll know where to go and do for help. I don't know if anything will be beat that for my proudest day, just knowing that my children will be safe and well. Well enough of that, breakfast is ready."

"So you hear me tell him about your first date and how you had to chase mommy." Lily asking quietly

"Yup your mommy was not that easy for her to be my girlfriend. She is the hardest girl to get, but all it is worth in the end. In the end, I have my love in my life and two beautiful children."

They all go to him for a hug "What is this for?" Hugging them back

"We love you daddy and thank you for always being there for us." Lily replying

"You guys are always welcome and I will always love you guys no matter what."

"I remember when you and daddy told about having James. I was so excited to have a baby brother that I kept jumping in daddy's arms, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about that Punkette. Lily your mother over her gave me some of the cutest bruises when we found out you baby girl. Just don't worry about it ok."

"Thanks daddy."

They go back into their family hug for a moment and start eating their dinner.

Review


	17. Chapter 17

I am going to start a new story soon, so I might not update this story after this. I just want to concentrate on that story so my ideas don't get mixed. If I get stuck I may update this to get my mind off it for a while. Hope you enjoy this.

AJ went to hang out with one of her childhood friends and caught Punk spying on her

AT HOME:

"I can't believe you were spying on us. Don't you trust me to be faithful to you?" AJ walking into their home

"AJ you know I trust you to be faithful, that's not the problem." Punk replying back while taking off his jacket

"Then, what is the problem? Are you jealous that I will fall in love with him and have a family with him? He is just one of my closest friends from my childhood." AJ walking into the living room

"Hey I don't get jealous, I... I was just looking out for you. I know that 'hang out' was more for him than you."

"What is supposed to mean? He likes me like a friend and nothing more."

"Yea right, putting his arm around you and him ordering for you is in the friend to-do list."

"HE WAS BEING A GENTLEMAN!" AJ raising her voice a little and then calming down "Punk you know no one will ever take me away from you. You are my whole life I rather die than leave you or our children. Now can you please tell me the real reason you did this and please no sarcastic comments please." AJ holding his face and looking into his eyes

"Baby... you are my whole life too. I just... I just... I get really..."

"... Jealous. It is ok to admit to me." AJ now wrapping her arms around Punk's waist

Punk wrapping his arms around her waist

"Yes I do, but only with you. I never got jealous with any of my other girlfriends."

"Really not even Lita."

"Nope, not even her I don't want to be because I trust you, but I can't control it sometimes." Punk putting his forehead on hers

"I know how you're feeling trust me. I was pacing the living room nervously when you went to John's birthday party. Remember it was at the club. Our children saw me and Lily made a comment saying 'Mom stop pacing, we are going to have a sidewalk inside the house.'"

They both laugh

"Our Punkette is very funny. You know if I was there I would say the same thing."

"I know, you two having the same brain, it's scary."

"Well, I don't know about that, but you trust me then. I don't know why I had to spy on you now. I am so sorry baby I will never do that again."

"Well the spying thing will never happen again, but the jealously can come back anytime." AJ rubbing his arms

"Oh and why is that?" Punk bringing her closer

"You are just so cute when you're jealous. Also, you are even hotter when you deny it." AJ pecking him

"Whatever you say honey, but no one can call me cute instead of you and never say it to me in public."

"Ok Punkybear."

"AJ!"

"What? Now I can't call you Punkybear now, I'm been calling you that even before we started dating." AJ pouting

"No you can call me that and Punky is also acceptable too, but AJ."

"Ok thanks, so why did you yell my name?"

"I did because AJ look behind you." AJ looking behind her to find her friend looking on their kitchen door

They go to the kitchen door while looking confuse

"What are you—" AJ stopping when she sees him holding his arms that is bleeding

"I have nowhere else to do for help. Someone cut me when I was helping this woman she was fighting with her boyfriend when he hit her. I'm sorry to bother you this late."

"Don't worry about it. I respect anybody who sticks up and defends a woman's honour. I will get the first aid kit."

A few moments later, Punk still out of the room

"I have to apologize for earlier, he really is a good man. I should haven't doubt your character and instinct. You always teach me to never judge a person by their looks or even sometimes their personality."

Punk is about to come into the kitchen, but stops and trying to listen to their conversation.

"Yea he is something." AJ whispering to him "_He is jealous of us hanging our earlier today."_

_"I know I saw him, is he always like that." _He reply back

_"Only when he doesn't the person he is like that. He is probably listening to our conversation right now. How about we scare him a little, you up for it?"_

_"Yup."_

Punk doesn't hear anything for a few minutes, so he walks into the kitchen

"Where did they go?" Looking at a empty kitchen

"Hi Punky." AJ re-entering with blood all over her

"Hey baby, where did you guys—" Punk stopping when he notices the blood

"What happen, why are covered in blood?"

"First, are you still jealous of him?"

"No, that is why I let him inside the house. If I didn't I would still be jealous."

"Ok remember that because you are right, he likes me more than just a friend. He forced himself on me, so I pushed him off. He... He bump his head on the table, he is bleeding a little."

"What do you mean bleeding a little?"

"His arm is still bleeding and now he is bleeding from his head. I think... I think I killed him."

"What?"

"Punk I think I... I..." She starts to laugh

"AJ what... why are you laughing? You just said you killed him."

"He... he is not... dead. Come on... in." AJ saying in between breaths

"Hi Punk, what's going on?" He is laughing with her

Punk is going to him, but AJ steps in front of him

"You can't hurt him, you are not jealous of him anymore."

"What you tricked me, you need to get out of this house." Punk pushing him out of their house

"What about my arm?" AJ's friend saying while still holding his arm

"You'll live, now goodbye." Still pushing him out the door

"Goodbye AJ, see you soon."

"Bye, see you soon too." AJ waving goodbye to her friend

Punk closing the door and looking at AJ who is looking innocent

"AJ!"

"What, you look so hot pushing him out of our house. Jealous on you is a huge turn on."

"You will pay for this honey."

"I'm counting on it my Punkybear."

Review and look out for the new story, coming soon


	18. Chapter 18

Hey I have a new story called The Challenge posted on my account. I hope you like it just as much as you like this story.

I am sorry with you think this is a new one-shot. I will try to update this story if I am not busy with my new one.

Thank you for supporting this story and hope you can support my new story.


End file.
